


Face Card

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Bonding, F/M, Female Characters, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light-Hearted, Modern Era, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Plot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: You placed your bet. He had an excellent poker face. He was hard to read. But one way or another you were going to see what was behind that mask.





	Face Card

    You slammed the fifth and last shot down on the bar before turning to face the man sitting beside you. "We good to go?"

    "If you insist." He was hard to read. His face was covered by a blue cotton mask and a strange headband covered his left eye. You pushed the ten empty shot glasses further back. The bartender was chatting up some blonde bimbo with big breasts on the other side of the bar and it might be awhile before they were removed. You turned your head once more to look at the stranger next to you. He was wearing a flak jacket on top of his dark blue pants. His fingers gloves with the metal plates on the back were running through his spiky silver hair. His one eye, a dazzling shade of gray, was burning a hole through you as you waited. 

    He was still for a moment longer before he pulled out a deck of cards, tossing cards between you both with inhuman haste. 

    "And no using any of your weird 'magic' tricks," you warned with a scowl. 

    “I won't need it.” He didn't bother to look up.

    "Very confident." 

    You eyed him with caution. You were starting to feel the alcohol yet he seemed unfazed. You were wondering if perhaps you had been hasty in your request for a round of poker. The truth was you had never been that good with cards but you wanted to see what was beneath that mask. He was silent and hidden; it was unnerving. 

    "So what is your request if you win?" 

    "Why don't we use our requests as poker chips? If it gets too intense you can always back out."

    "I'm not a quitter. I don't give in that easily."

    "Really? Okay, great.” His heavy lidded eyes peered at you from behind the cards spread out in his left hand. "Then let's play."

    You tried to stare him down, to intimidate him with a confident smirk, but if anything it looked like he was ready to fall asleep. You both called your bets. It started small; betting on who would pay the bill, who would buy some snacks as the night continued, and the like. It escalated until the final bet was called.

    "I raise you a look behind the mask."

    His head tilted as he stared at you with such intensity that you had to look away.

    "Then I'm going all in. Spend the night with me."

    "Huh?!" You were pretty sure your jaw dropped to the ground as you looked at your cards once more. You had two pairs, eights and kings. Kings were high, but so was your dignity.

    "Having second thoughts? Do you want to quit? You can still back out."

    "No!” you cried, knowing you were being baited, "I'm happy with my cards."

    He chuckled as you both threw your cards down. _Four aces. How?!_

__"Best of three?"_ _

__You grinned with relief, "Yes. That was just a warm up. I got this."_ _

__You dealt the cards at a steady pace. You were starting to feel the vodka shots and your face was still flushed. You knew that if you could win this one set that you could back out and call it a draw. You could keep your dignity and your chastity in check. You were worried about what was under that mask. Not that you were the type of person to worry about looks, but anything could be under that mask. _And what kind of person asks someone to sleep with them over a game of poker?__ _

__You placed your bets. He asked you again to spend the night in the same tone used to order a drink. His poker face was exceptional, but you had to smile to yourself. The cards in your hand were enough for you to bet spending several nights with this strange man in front of you. It was a straight flush. The five to nine of diamonds. _Diamonds really are a girl's best friend._ You laid down your cards with a smug laugh, "Boom!"_ _

__"Nice."_ _

__"Yep, yep. So sorry but that makes us even, maybe we should just end it here."_ _

__"Did you want to end it? You can back out now before I place down my cards. I can always finish reading my novel. If that is what you want?"_ _

__"Are we still playing? Is this a bluff?"_ _

__He didn't respond. He was to hard to read, especially when you couldn't see half of his face. Then there was that ridiculous condition he had set, that he would only play once you each had five shots. He was taller than you and he had toned arms so you were certain he was heavier too. You were already at a disadvantage. He was playing with you, you were sure of it. He had seemed harmless, just sitting at the bar reading an erotic novel. He was a little out of place, but he had a calming aura._ _

__"Okay. I'm all in."_ _

__He placed the cards on the table, sliding them over to you with a nod. "But on the bright side, I will probably take my mask off sometime tonight."_ _

__Your eyes widened with disbelief. “What?! A royal flush? You have got to be kidding me. I really thought I had it this time. Well, damn."_ _

__You looked up at him from beneath your eyelids with an alluring smile. "Best of five?"_ _

____


End file.
